


Evergreen soul

by EtherealEssence



Series: 125 Word Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas's POV, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, i mean guys, ok so i am a MASSIVE shipper of Destiel, ooh my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is my second instalment in writing 125 word stories. Currently the ones posted are from the Supernatural verse, but I would love to hear any ideas or prompts you may have! It can be any fandom, any type of relationship and I will try my best to write it. This is a challenge for me and you guys are the judges! Therefore I would love to know what you think so do comment, kudo and chit-chat with me!</p></blockquote>





	Evergreen soul

Watching Dean I smiled, loving the lines that found themselves around his eyes when he laughed. He was the brightest I had ever seen. His capability for love and loyalty struck chords within I had not seen for many a millennia. Compassion **_bled_** through him.

He made mistakes but he was a soldier and he continued. He fought countless wars. Faced creatures I knew my brethren would never speak of.

And he survived. He survived but he didn’t escape without breaks. Yet still he did not let it hinder him. He fixed himself –mostly. And what he could not I would mend.

If I could I would say but one thing to him.

 

**_My soldier Dean Winchester, your soul is as evergreen as your eyes._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second instalment in writing 125 word stories. Currently the ones posted are from the Supernatural verse, but I would love to hear any ideas or prompts you may have! It can be any fandom, any type of relationship and I will try my best to write it. This is a challenge for me and you guys are the judges! Therefore I would love to know what you think so do comment, kudo and chit-chat with me!


End file.
